MY DRACULA
by n2704
Summary: Baekhyun berpikir, lebih baik dia mati saja daripada harus berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol—drakula tampan dengan tingkat kemesuman yang melebihi batas normal biasanya./"Aku bukan vampire, tapi drakula!"—Chanyeol./"Berisik! Jauh-jauh sana—HUUSH!"—Baekhyun./ChanBaek/slight!HunHan and KaiSoo/BoysLove!


**Prolog.**

 **.**

 **Rated** **: M (untuk bahasa kasar dan mesum—HEHEHE).**

 **Warning** **: Bahasa kasar dan campur aduk. Itu dulu aja.**

* * *

"Issh—siaalaan! Bibirku kotooor!"

"Sini, aku bersihin pakai bibirku."

"Oke, yang penting—WHAT DID YOU SAAAY?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka drakula sialan sepertimu bersekolah juga."

"Kau yang sialan, cebol. Cih, tentu saja. Aku tidak seperti para leluhur yang malas belajar, hanya mengandalkan insting mereka saja."

"Memangnya kamu pintar?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ck, dasar. Pintar apa?"

 **Cup.**

"Pintar mencuri hatimu, Baek—mweheee."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ck! Dasar pak tua tak tahu diri! Kenapa harus sekarang?!" **—PIP—** "Oh tidak—SIAAAL!"

"Kenapa, Yeol?"

"Kau harus ikut denganku."

"E—Enak saja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai. Sehun. Kalian juga harus pulang, sekarang. Kerajaan dalam bahaya."

"Hah?! Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan?!"

"...ajak mereka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"—kenapa Vic noona tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

"Mungkin dia sedang kencan."

"Impossible, dude."

"Nothing is impossible, honey."

"...whatever."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudahlah Byun! Ikut saja dengan kami!"

"T—Tapi, Vic noona—"

"SUDAHLAH! CEPAT SEBELUM PORTALNYA TERTUTUP!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau kuantar?"

"Ah, boleh."

"Siapa namamu, manis?"

"Baekhyun." _—dan aku tidak manis, sialan._

"Nama yang bagus. Perkenalkan, namaku Kris."

' _Gak nanya mas.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kumohon dengan saangaat. Jangan dekati komodo—atau burung kutilang yang bernama Kris itu, Baek! Demi suamimu ini, AAAA—"

"Kalau aku melanggar, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kujamin kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama setahun."

"...syiiit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan muda Park yang terhormat... apa kabar?"

"...Song Qian!"

"V—Vic noona? Kenapa kau ada disini?!"

"Wah, wah. Adik tersayangku. Sayang sekali, ternyata kau berada di kubu sampah itu."

"..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?!"

"Tenanglah, Baek. Ada aku disini. Daripada mikirin kakak sialanmu itu, gimana kalau kita main CoC aja?"

"...ide bagus!"

 **BRAK!**

"GAK USAH MAIN COC! AYO BANTU MASAK!"

"O-ow. Here comes trouublee! WUU! TTARA HAE! OH—"

"JANGAN MALAH JOGET I GOT A BOY, SIALAN—CHANYEOL, NGAPAIN KAMU JUGA IKUT JOGEET?!"

"...kelihatannya seru Kyung. Ikutan deh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Manusia?!"

"Ya, benar."

"Kris, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"...tenang noona. Akan kupikirkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haah! Haah! Sialan, apa mau kalian—AKH!"

"Hapkidomu tidak akan mempan melawan bangsa seperti kami."

"...maafkan noona, Baek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan muda Byun diculik."

"APA?!"

"Chanyeol, jangan gegabah—PARK CHANYEOL!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, keparat?!"

"Hanya bermain sedikit."

"Chanyeol, jalan masuk lewat sana! Cepat bunuh dia—ISH! Gigi tonggosnya pingin kutendaang!"

"HEH! INI GIGI LIMITED EDITIOON TAUU!"

"...kayaknya yang bunuh Kris jangan aku deh. Kau lebih berbakat, Kyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Psst! Baekhyun, ayo keluar!"

"Luhan hyung..." **—BRUK!**

"Baek—YAK! YAK! Chanyeol, dia pingsan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mari kita bertarung secara jantan, Yeol."

"Oke. Mau disini atau di ranjang—"

"Bruh. Are you kidding me?"

"Sa ae jawabe mas."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tinggalkan aku, Yeol."

"KAU BERCANDA?! AKU—BAEK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"...kau menghabiskan uangku, sialan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak akan mati, bodoh. Semua orang pasti tahu kalau—aku, Byun Baekhyun, namja gagah kekar pemberani pembela kebenaran yang dicintai semua wanita sexy di dunia—"

"Dan semua itu hoax."

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku setuju denganmu, Yeol."

"Aku setuju."

"Aku juga."

"Aku lebih setuju."

"MATI KALIAN SEMUAAA!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **FF baru ;) Terinspirasi dari lagunya f(x) – Dracula.**

 **Oh iya. Disini bahasanya campur. Jadi, kalau gak suka, dipersilahkan untuk keluar :)**

 **Yah, tanpa banyak bacooot!**

 **So,**

 **Mind To Review?—penambah semangat mas/mbak broh sekaliaan~**


End file.
